narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Saki Fujimoto
Saki Fujimoto's character page. The world she lives in is the same as Naruto's except none of the main characters exist. she was created by Marie-pc a.k.a. ME english voice actor: Maxey Whitehead born: June 11 Childhood As a child growing up in the leaf village she had a hard time. from the day she was born to the present she was bullied for her different color eyes (right eye green & left eye purple). but her will was stong and she managed to make friends. Her first friend was named Kishi Nii. Personality Saki is a kind-hearted girl. she loves helping people and will stand up for them. she cries alot but not without reason. she tends to be more on the careful side and allmost never gets angry. Appearances LOOK AT THE PICTURE!!! stupid PART 1 Saki has golden hair that barely touches her shoulders, it is spiky in the back while cut straight in the front, and her bangs are uneven. Her eyes are two diferent colors, the one on the right was green and the one on the left was purple. Her skin is fair. She wears a normal headband arond her neck. her top is a light bright blue that only go's have-way. it has a sipper that is simular to Sakura Haruno's top in part 2. under the top she wears a fishnet that goes from her neck to hips (no sleeves). she wears two pieces of pink leather around her waist and on her arms (on the left arm it goes up right below her elbow with two pieces and on her right arm it goes above her elbow with two pieces). she wears a short skirt that is light bright blue. it got ripped and she sowed it up. on her left leg she wears fishnet and it ends mid-way on her shin. she wears normal shoes and wears fishnet gloves that reach up to the leather on both arms. PART 2 Abilities Saki is not much of a fighter but if she is needed in one she will do her best. she focuses in three type's of ninjustu, medical and flower ninjustu. not strong in taijutsu. doesn't use any special weapons in a fight. she also uses genjutsu. FLOWER NINJUSTU & GENJUTSU saki specializes in these two styles. when she was first introduced into the story she knew only genjutsu but later on after meeting a traveler named Ai Sawa she became her student in learning the art of flower ninjutsu. in part 2 she developed her own jutsu using both styles and named the jutsu: Flower Barrage. in this jutsu she used the flower petals to create a genjutsu. MEDICAL NINJUTSU after the lost of her lover at the end of part 1 she decides to go into medical ninjutsu. she tries her hardest in learning every jutsu. even though she loves Flower Ninjutsu and Genjutsu she puts more of her focus in Medical Ninjutsu. Part 1 Saki was a devoted student that loved to learn all these things in the Academy but her mind would always drift off somewhere else and she often got into trouble for it. she had no trouble passing the final exam to become a ninja even though she was so worried she would fail. she was put into group 5 and her two team-mates where Kin Ogata; a glumy guy who always focused on the bad side of things, and Shun Watanabe; another guy who gets angry easily and always yells (both are never in a good mood). Later on in the series her team-mates grew to be her best friends. During the Chuunin Exam too many teams passed the second phase and there had to be a preliminary matches. Her team-mate/best friend Shun passed the match and moved on to the finals. During her fight she lost against another Leaf ninja named Yuu Uchiha (in team 6 with a friend of hers) and lost. During the final match involving Shun and Saiya Tobe (a girl who got into the finals) there was an invasion which put everyone to sleep except a few. After the invasion was stopped only 2 candidates where chosen to become Chuunin and sadly it was not Shun. Durring one of their missions they past through the Hidden Mist Village and durring their time in that place saki got seperated from her team and found herself stoping by one of the houses out side of the village for dirrections. the nice old woman living the that house invited her in for tea, and while drinking the tea she died. Saki was shocked to see a two-tailed cat be released from the old womans body before right before she died. there was a terible attack on the village durring that time however a great ninja who was passing through the village knew a sealing technique and saki offered her body as the vessel for this beast. when it was first sealed inside her she lost control but her team-mate's soon where there and relized what happened to her. Shun bravely called out to her hoping she would hear him. she did and birst into tears once she saw the damage she did. with the help of Shun once again he made her happy and made her relize a hidden affection for him. After the mission was complete and they where back home Saki confessed her feelings for Shun and he returned them. On another mission after the two started dating they passed through a small market something caught Shun's eyes. it was a hair clip in the shape of a charry blossom petal and thought it would be perfect for Saki. During the mission they where attacked by the Akatsuki and they where to much for them. Saki was almost captured but was saved by Shun who gave his live defending her. Saki was devastated to see her loved one dead and broke out into tears. she soon noticed a hair clip next to Shun with a small note attached to it. the note read,"Dear Saki, when i first saw this i thought of you. I'm to shy to give and say this in person so take it as this. Love Shun". After reading this she grabbed them both and she took the note and kept it in her hands and put the clip in her hair. Break In Between Seasons She trained hard in Medical Ninjutsu so no one will ever die in front of her again. During this time she went looking for someone to teach her flower ninjutsu since she first learned of it's existence. she eventually met her teacher and she taught her everything she knows during this break. Part 2 Likes flowers, gardening, swimming, sleeping, stargazing, seafood, Shun, ect. Hates Akatsuki, too hot of weather, too cold of weather, bullies, thugs, fire, ect. Quotes "People who are different arn't deficient, if they chose that way of thinking they will only hold themselves back" -Saki Fujimoto Category:DRAFT